Lost Time
by StarLightsoxo
Summary: Holy Rome leaves Italy to fight in a war but Italy is told that Holy Rome has fallen. Italy meets Holy Rome again but not as Holy Rome but as Germany? Germany has no memory of Italy but what will happen when he starts regaining his memory?
1. Chapter 1

** Lost Time Chapter 1**

**The Day it Happened**

I was only young when that painful day happened. I never saw it coming; everything seemed to be going fine. There was no sign that something so devastating would happen; I didn't think I would lose my best friend, no. I didn't think I would lose the one person who I've ever loved.

It was a normal day at Mr Austria's house; the sun was shining though the gaps in the trees, birds were out singing the morning tune, Miss Hungary and I were cleaning the kitchen ready for breakfast and Mr Austria was playing his violin like he does every morning.

"Italy, could you go sweep the garden ready for breakfast, I'll finish up here!" Miss Hungary asked. She was an incredibly kind woman; she was like an older sister to me. She had long mousy brown hair which fell below the shoulders and her emerald green eyes were truly beautiful. She really did look after me well; especially when it felt like world came to an end.

I agreed and went to go sweep the garden. I always loved to sweep the garden; Mr Austria's garden was big and it was filled with beautiful flowers and plants. It was just the perfect garden to draw.

"H-Hello Italy" I heard a voice come from behind one of the bushes. It was no other than my good friend Holy Rome; however I had a little secret that nobody knew. I was in fact in love with Holy Rome but I was too shy to confess to him.

"Holy Rome! It's so good to see you!" I replied. I was always so happy whenever I was with Holy Rome. We pretty much did everything together, he would help me with my chores and he would also draw pictures with me. However he would always get upset and moody because my drawings were always better than his but we would always laugh it off in the end. He really was the one I cared for the most.

"Italy, I need to talk to you about something" Holy Rome said.

"What is it Holy Rome?" I asked. His tone saddened me.

"I'm have to go away for a while, Italy" Holy Rome looked away from me, it seemed as if he was going to cry, but was that just me hoping he would?

"W-what do you mean?" My voice began to break, those words he said to me felt heavy on me. Seeing him was one of the only things I loved to do.

"I have to go to war but I promise that I will come back to you!" Holy Rome grabbed my hand and I could feel my face becoming red.

"You'll come back safe and sound!" I insisted.

"Of course Italy! I promise I will come back! Safe and sound! And to seal this promise..." Holy Rome agreed.

"Seal the prom..." I was interrupted by something soft and warm; it was Holy Rome's lips. At that time it felt like time had stopped, for that split second, everything was falling into place. However, that bliss moment would come to an end.

Several weeks, months, even years went by and I still hadn't seen Holy Rome. Nothing was the same anymore, the things I used to love, didn't feel right anymore. I couldn't sweep the garden anymore, I couldn't draw my pictures anymore, I couldn't do anything I used to do with Holy Rome anymore. But just when I thought things might get better, they got worse.

It was mid afternoon the day my world came crashing down, the day I was told that Holy Rome had fallen.

Austria, Hungary and myself were in the music room; Austria was playing his new piece to us when we heard a knock at the door.

"I'll just be right back, there is someone at the door" Hungary told us as she walked out the door. She was gone for couple of minutes but then she came in with a formal looking man. He was dressed in a suit, he looked rather important. But then I realized that man was one of Holy Rome's workers, I didn't understand why he was there but I knew it couldn't be good.

"Are you acquainted with Sir Holy Rome?" The strange man asked.

"Yes, he's a good friend of mine" I replied with the feeling of dread.

"I'm sorry to say but Sir Holy Rome has fallen, he has lost the war" The strange man said. I couldn't believe what I just heard, how could I believe that the man that I loved had died! I couldn't bring myself to say anything. I just stood and stared at the man in shock. The man gave me a sad smile and then walked out leaving me, no, all three of us in shock. Austria and Hungary knew how close I was with Holy Rome.

I could feel the tears well up in my eyes, when I swallowed I could feel a lump in my throat. I began to shake and I feel to my knees. I couldn't hold it in anymore, I had to let it out.

"AHHH! WHY! WHY HAS HOLY ROME LEFT ME! HE PROMISED THAT HE WOULD COME BACK TO ME! DID THAT KISS MEAN NOTHING! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME HOLY ROME! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE AGAIN! HOLY ROME!" I screamed out. I couldn't believe he was gone, the man that I loved is now gone.

I was just knelt on the fall with my tears streaming down. Hungary came and knelt by my side but she didn't say anything, she just put her hand on my shoulder. I could tell how much she wanted to tell me but she couldn't. Austria stood beside me but the he also knelt beside me and put his hand on my shoulder. I still could not believe that Holy Rome had fallen. Holy Rome was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lost Time Chapter 2**

**Someone I used to know?**

I have no memories of anything before I met my brother, Prussia. I don't know who I was or where I came from but all I know is that for me, my life started the day I woke up in the middle of nowhere.

The rain was hammering down and a cold breeze blew. There was no sound other than the rain hitting the ground. I was on my own. The ground had been overturned and what seemed like buildings were destroyed. The smell of decay also filled the air, from what I saw I assumed some great battle had taken place here. Was I part of this battle? I couldn't remember anything! I couldn't remember how I got there or why I was there. I couldn't even remember who I was!

I began to search the area, hoping to find someone, someone to tell me what happened here and maybe why I was here. It felt as if I was searching for hours and I didn't find a single soul, I guess I really am the only one around. I carried on looking but I began to grow tired, the rain was coming down harder and my head began to hurt. I sat down to rest for a while but without realizing it, I fell asleep.

"Heellloooo? Are you alive?" I heard a voice say to me, but I was still too tired to react to it. "Yoo, little blonde dude!" The voice said again. "I know you can hear me! Wake up!" The voice insisted. I finally woke up to see a young man crouched down in front of me. He was tall and broad shouldered. He had short silver hair which fell around his round face. Under his fringe were big round red eyes. He didn't really fit in with the surrounding area; he was perfectly clean, no ruined clothes or dirt.

"W-who are you?" I asked the grinning man.

"I'm the awesome Prussia of course! Why are you here of all places?" The man asked me.

"I-I don't know, I can't remember why I'm here or how I got here! I can't even remember who I am!" I replied. I was so scared; I really had no clue what was going on!

"Calm down little man! Look, come with me and I'll explain!" Prussia gestured. I didn't bother asking why, I was too scared to have reason so I just followed him.

We were walking a while until we came to a small house in the forest. It was only a small cottage, quite a cute place to live actually. You could tell only one person lived here because it had that lonely feeling to it.

"What you waiting for, come on!" Prussia shouted from the door. I didn't even realize I was stood staring at the house. Inside the cottage it was small but it was very homey. The smell of a fire place filled the house. There were four rooms; the living room, kitchen and two bedrooms. The living was small but it was big enough to fit two seats and a coffee table. There was a large grandfather clock in the corner of the room, the sound of the clock echoed through the whole of the house. The kitchen was the largest room of the house, well it needed to be. Both the bedrooms were the same, large double beds with two bedside tables either side of it. Also they had a set of draws and wardrobe.

"Go sit in the living room and I'll make some coffee and then I will explain to you about everything" Prussia said while walking into the kitchen. I felt a little uncomfortable sat in this stranger's house; I didn't have a clue who I was and I had woken up in a strange place with no idea what the hell was going on and I had followed a man I just met into his house. But I wanted to know why Prussia was acting so nice, like he knew me.

"Prussia, do you know who I am?" I asked while looking into the mug of coffee.

"Yeah, you're my little brother, Germany!" He replied while grinning at me. I was shocked; I wouldn't have thought that I was this man's little brother and I couldn't remember that at all! "I don't know how you got to that place, but you're my little brother" Prussia said again.

"I'm your brother?" I replied in shock.

"Yeah! And your name is Germany!" Prussia stated again while putting a hand on my head. I still couldn't believe I was his little brother but it didn't feel weird. He might have even said it to make me feel better, but I didn't mind, I was on my own and he helped me.

"And who is that?" I asked while pointing to his shoulder.

"Oh him, he's my friend, Gilbird is his name!" Prussia replied. He handed me the bird to hold. He was very small and yellow. He was really soft and incredibly cute!

"Hahaa! He's cute!" I laughed. The uncomfortable feeling I had was gone. It felt as if this was where I belong. I didn't care if what Prussia was telling me was a lie, it made me feel safe, and I felt at home.

I had been living with my brother Prussia for several years when World War 1 came. I was walking through a forest on the border line to Italy when I met the man who changed my life.

I was walking for several hours in this forest when I came across a box. It was a random wooden box in the middle of a forest but what made it even weirder, was that the box had 'tomatoes' written on the front of it. Even though it said tomatoes on the front, it did not have any in it, but instead it had a brown haired man in blue.

"What are you doing?" I asked. I didn't think this man knew I was there because when I asked he jumped out of his skin.

"Ahhh! Please don't hurt me! I surrender! Take me hostage, anything, please don't hurt me!" The man shouted while jumping up and hiding his face.

"I'm not going to hurt you, but why were you in a box?" I asked. I felt sorry for him, I didn't want to hurt him and plus he did look rather cute when he was scared.

"You're not! Oh thank yo... Oh my god! It's you!" The man said and looked at me surprised. I was a little confused why he looked so surprised at me. Did I look scary or something?

"Is there something wrong? I believe I don't know who you are?" I replied thoroughly confused.

"You do know me! You're Holy Rome! You're my good friend! You promised me that you would come back to me! I knew you couldn't be gone! I knew it! You came back to me, safe and sound, just like you promised!" This strange man was so happy, I don't know why because I've never met him before. "I knew you would come back! I'm so happy!" He said to me while jumping out of the box and jumping on to me.

"What are yo..." What had just happen shocked me alot! It happened in a split second. He kissed me. His warm soft lips met mine. My mind went blank and it felt like time itself had stopped. I don't know why but his lips felt familiar but I've never met let alone kissed this man. I ended up kissing him back even though I didn't even know him.

"Wait! Who are you?" I asked still blushing from before.

"You know who I am, I'm Italy!" He replied.

"I'm sorry, but this is the first time meeting you, and who is Holy Rome? My name is Germany!" The atmosphere dropped and it became awkward. I just stood there staring at him, waiting for a reply but nothing came. The overjoyed man I saw before was no longer stood in front of me.


End file.
